Currently available electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding solutions may exhibit one or more of the following characteristics: high material cost; inconsistent assembly processes; significant compression set; inconsistent performance following multiple open/closure cycles; continued material obsolescence; poor suitability for high temperature performance; galvanic incompatibility; large footprint; require complex cover geometry; require large compression force; and/or insufficient compression range.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an EMI shielding solution which overcomes one or more of the above-referenced negative characteristics associated with currently available solutions.